


The other side of hard work

by Adequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adequake/pseuds/Adequake
Summary: Brigitte Lindholm has always considered herself a hard worker. But, what happens when she can't take anymore?





	The other side of hard work

Brigette shook her head, as if from a trance.

She had been working on a new prototype armor for the crusader suit. Reinhardt could benefit greatly from it, she new, but it was incredibly complex, and she was so tired.

Perhaps just a few minutes rest was all she needed she thought...just to refresh her mental capacity.

She felt a foreign thought intrude. Perhaps she needed more then just rest. Maybe she needed to act. To take on the enemy HERSELF. Not to just to leave it to pathetic old men, who were long past their prime. SHE should be the one driving the battle. SHE COULD DO IT.

(What on earth?) Brigette thought to herself.

She had never really had entertained such thoughts before. She was Reinhardt's squire willingly, after all. And he needed one. Even now, after all this time, he could be so aggressive, taking on too many wounds and armor damage, that she would have to fix.

Of course, that was until she could beat him....

(What?) 

The thought had intruded her usual routine. Surely she didn't have the chance of actually BESTING Reinhardt. After all, he was the veteran of so many sorties. He had suffered so much strife, so much pain. And was so much the wiser for it...

And yet, Brigitte WANTED the challenge. She KNEW she was better. She had to be better. She had practiced so much. Dedicated herself to her training.

(Is he really so great?) Brigette thought doubtly, although she also held respect for Reinhardt in the highest regard. She just couldn't make up her mind.

(I know he's great. He truly is. It's just that...just that....)

...

She knew she could be better. Yes, even better than Reinhardt!

The old man was asleep. For now, anyway. She still respected his willingness to fight on, given his condition. And she would stand by his side during this testing time.

Until, that is. Until....

Brigitte shook her head. How could she even think that? Of someone as wholesome as him? What right did she have to have such thoughts?

But she did have them. And she held them, regardless of her morals, she held them hard to her soul, and she knew. She would be better than Reinhardt would ever have been on the battlefield.

And she would show them all what she was capable of. 

Brigitte smiled to herself as she finished her repair plans for the Crusader Armour. Her cat looked at her indifferently. 

(Just watch me, Reinhardt) Brigette thought to herself.

She looked up at the sky overhead. Somehow, that stars seemed particular bright tonight. She should work outside more often, she thought...

(Just watch me...father)

(An image of a short bearded man, always agitated....always far away. Away from his family, from those he cared about. Away from those he loved, appeared in her mind...)

(*I* will be their shield!) Brigette thought to herself, watching the empty sky

Her cat gave an indifferent yawn as she gave yet another forceful hammer strike to mend the shining armor that stood between her beliefs and nothingness. 


End file.
